doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament of Chompions: Steak ‘n Shake v. 6-seed
"Tournament of Chompions: Steak ‘n Shake v. 6-seed" is Episode 42 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Michael Daniel Cassady. "Tournament of Chompions: Steak ‘n Shake v. 6-seed" was released on March 10, 2016. Synopsis In the second proper match of #MunchMadness 2016: The Tournament of Chompions, actor and composer Michael Daniel Cassady (Drunk History, the Doughboys theme song) joins to judge this week’s Burger Brawl. Michael, Mitch, and Wiger weigh Platinum Plate Club member Steak ‘n Shake against the hungry winner of the Eat-in Minisode. Plus, the return of beloved segment The Leftovers. 2016 Tournament of Chompions Rules Nick's intro Few figures and chain restaurants are enshrouded in as much mystique and controversy as Sardar Biglari, the enigmatic entrepreneur who led a corporate takeover of a beloved midwest diner chain and subsequently expanded the brand westward for the first time in its 80-year history. The restaurant was a subject so heated, we dedicated two full episodes and embarked on a four-hour round trip drive to Victorville, California - a sleepy checkpoint on the highway from Los Angeles to Las Vegas - to give it a full evaluation. Weighing in at 544 locations, it secured its spot in the Platinum Plate Club, but only after a mediocre first outing that left it on the outside looking in. Now as the 3rd seed, the only Platinum inductee without a first-round bye, it will have to battle against an upstart 6th seed looking to become the Tournament's Cinderella story. The dust settled on our Eat-In match, the winner now faces off against this Heartland juggernaut. This week on Doughboys, the second match-up of the Mild Card round of Munch Madness 2016: The Tournament Of Chompions: Burger Brawl - Burger King vs. Steak 'n Shake. Let's a-go! Basketball Ratings The three categories that each burger is ranked by are: Presentation/Creativity, Condiments/Bun, Burger/Taste. Each category is ranked from 0-10 basketballs. The Five Guys and Burger King rankings for Nick and Mitch are carried over from previous episodes, though Nick, still upset at the minisode, downgrades his BK ratings to 1 "child size basketball." A note: Burger King beat Five Guys in the previous minisode, where Evan Susser broke the Wiger/Mitch tie in the favor of Burger King. Nick Wiger remains outraged at this decision. Mitch, acting as the mediator, proposes bringing Five Guys back into the competition, making the Commissioner's vote useless and making Nick excited once again ("this is a fun development"). Chaos! The Final Decision is based on which burger is good that you have to feed it to a Mogwai after midnight, even though you're not supposed to do that. Mitch originally voted for Burger King, which led to a three-way tie again, and frustrating the hell out of Nick Wiger. Mitch, after the initial vote, decides to swap his vote to seemingly avoid having to call Susser. This means Burger King beat it at the Eat-In episode, and still Five Guys advances to the next round. Despite the result being more agreeable to him, this, too, frustrates the hell out of Nick Wiger. The Leftovers In this episode, the Doughboys taste test Subway's meatball marinara sandwich that has been left in the fridge overnight. To their surprise, the sandwiches have held up quite well. Mitch and Nick decide to take the sandwiches with them when they die and ascend to heaven. Michael Daniel Cassady casts his sandwich out of the kingdom of heaven and curses it to remain forever on this miserable Earth. Quotes #hashtags #MyLovelyWife The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes